Dragon Hunter War
The Dragon Hunter War was the war between the Dragon Hunters, the Dragon Riders, and their respective allies in Dragons: Race to the Edge. The war effectively began in "Night of the Hunters, Part 1" and met its conclusion in "King of Dragons, Part 2". Background Following Dagur's escape from Outcast Island, Hiccup and his riders then went after him and journeyed to the Ship Graveyard in "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1". In truth, Johann allowed Dagur to escape as part of a plan to rid the Barbaric Archipelago of dragons as he revealed in "In Plain Sight". There, Hiccup discovered the Dragon Eye aboard the Reaper in "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Parts 1 and 2". Hiccup briefly lost it to Dagur, but reclaimed it soon afterwards. Hiccup and the other Dragon Riders eventually established an outpost on Dragon's Edge in order to find Dagur and learn more about the dragons from there. The War Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 Astrid is the first to discover the Dragon Hunters in "Night of the Hunters, Part 1". Being led by Ryker Grimborn, they captured Stormfly and headed out to the sea, leaving Astrid floating in the water. Later, all the riders came in Stormfly's rescue and attack a few ships. However, due to them not knowing the enemy, all but Hiccup, Snotlout and their dragons are captured. While putting the riders in cages, they met Dagur and Heather, who have allied themselves with the Dragon Hunters. In "Night of the Hunters, Part 2", Ryker showed the captured riders how their dragons are used against their will, to provide the hunters with weapons, Gronckle Iron and clothing material. The riders also made several failed attempts of escaping. When Hiccup, Snotlout, and their dragons attacked the ships again, this time with an armor made of Screaming Death scales, they managed to distract the hunters long enough for the riders to get to their dragons and escape. Dagur and Ryker then kidnapped Hiccup in "The Zippleback Experience". However, they were foiled by Barf and Belch. In "Snow Way Out", the Dragon Hunters decided to capture a Snow Wraith and collect teeth from it, so they can use them later to use the Dragon Eye. Their plan was unsuccessful, as the Dragon Riders managed to defeat them and relocate the wild dragons. This was possible thanks to Heather, who was actually acting as a spy for the Dragon Riders. Only Astrid knew of this and kept it secret from Hiccup. When the Frozen Skrill escaped in "A Time to Skrill", Hiccup used the Dragon Hunters in order to weaken the dragon, so that he could take him away. However, the plan failed and the Skrill ended up in the hands of his captors. Later, Hiccup, along with the Dragon Riders and Spitelout Jorgenson, planned an attack on the hunters' camp. Although the riders were briefly captured, the managed to free the Skrill, which destroyed the camp, allowing the riders to escape. At the beginning of "Maces and Talons, Part 1", the Dragon Riders attacked a Dragon Hunter fleet and freed all the captured dragons. Heather was forced to fake a defeat, which made Ryker suspicious of her. Then, Ryker, Dagur, and Heather returned to the Dragon Hunter Island, where the latter two met Viggo Grimborn, Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3 In "Enemy of My Enemy", months after their last battle with the Dragon Hunters, Hiccup has worked tirelessly to make plans when they resurface despite assurances from his friends that they'll find a way to deal with this. During another patrol, he and Toothless encounter the Dragon Hunters who forced them to land on an island. There, they discover Dagur who has been stranded after deserting Viggo following helping his sister to escape. Despite past grievances towards one another, the three work together and escaped the hunters. In "Buffalord Soldier", Viggo's next plan for profit is to resurrect the Scourge of Odin epidemic that nearly wiped out all human life in the Archipelago. He has one of his ships fell to the disease, anticipating that one of the Dragon Riders will make contact with it and get infected. Thus, forcing the other riders to find and capture the Buffalord who has the only cure to the disease. With assistance from Tuffnut and Ruffnut, the Dragon Riders found the dragon and made the cure from its saliva and the herbs it eats. The hunters took the opportunity to capture the Buffalord and leave. Unbeknownst to them, Hiccup allows the Buffalord's capture knowing full well how volatile the creature is when separated from its island. As predicted, the Buffalord causes mayhem on Viggo's ship. Viggo and Ryker have no choice but to let the dragon free and return to the island. With the threat averted, Hiccup and the Dragon Riders proceed to give a proper burial to the ship's crew that fell before the Scourge of Odin. In "To Heather or Not to Heather" In "Stryke Out", Hiccup and Toothless were captured by the Dragon Hunters. The hunters intend to have Toothless be part of their Dragon Fighting arena and boost their business. Toothless won several battles but his time in the arena has taken a toll on his psych, nearly reverting back to his feral state. His next opponent was the arena's champion, a Triple Stryke. A long and intense battle took place where both fighters nearly had the upper hand over the other. Eventually, Toothless won but he manages to stop himself from finishing the Triple Stryke off seeing it as much a victim as he is. Thankfully, the other Dragon Riders attack the arena forcing the audiences to flee in terror and rescue their friends. In "Tone Death", the Dragon Riders intercept another of the Dragon Hunters' operations and rescue a Death Song egg. In "Between a Rock and a Hard Place", the Dragon Riders rescue two captured Catastrophic Quakens. With their help, the riders demolish a plan by the hunters to build a dragon-proof fortress. In "Family on the Edge" In "Last Auction Heroes", Hiccup plans to defeat Viggo by taking part in an auction that sells dragons. To do this, he requires Berk's gold to complete the ruse. Gobber assists the Dragon Riders and when he arrives at the auction, he befriends a Hotburple. The plan fails with the Dragon Riders' capture as Viggo figures out their plan. The Dragon Hunters took Toothless with the intention of selling him to the highest bidder. However, Gobber's friendship with the Hotburple pays off as the dragon incapacitates the guards and frees the Dragon Riders from their cells with its great strength. The Dragon Riders intervene at the auction and save Toothless from being sold to a hooded figure. They managed to end the auction but Viggo escapes with Berk's gold. However, Gobber commends them for freeing the captured dragons. In "Defenders of the Wing, Part 1", as losses continue to pile up on his side, Viggo invites Hiccup to have a truce. As long as both sides stay within their own borders, there will no longer be war. But a curious Hiccup decides to check one of the islands and discover a group of dragon protectors called the Defenders of the Wing. Earning their trust was difficult due to the Defenders believing that the Dragon Riders oppressed their dragons. Even though they did gain it, tensions arose back after both the Riders and Defenders discover the latter's Great Protector, the Eruptodon was kidnapped by the Dragon Hunters. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4 In "Defenders of the Wing, Part 2", a small battle took place between the Riders and Defenders until Hiccup manages to convince the leader of the Defenders, Mala to allow him and his comrades to prove their innocence. They succeeded and the two forces manage to rescue the Great Protector and save the Defenders' island from destruction. In "Midnight Scrum", Hiccup has been relentlessly pursued by bounty hunters who are after for the reward set up by Viggo. Individuals include Savage and the hooded figure. Despite the odds, the Berkians manages to put an end to this and save Hiccup. In "Not Lout" In "Saving Shattermaster" In "Gold Rush" In "Twintuition" In "Shell Shocked, Part 1", civil war broke out between Ryker and Viggo when Ryker grew fed up with his younger brother's continued failures. After Viggo went into hiding, Ryker took his loyalists and the plans to Project Shellfire Viggo is later found by the Dragon Riders who imprisons him until proper judgment was in order. The Dragon Riders face off against Ryker and his Project: Shellfire, a Titan Wing Tidal Class dragon with a fortress chained onto its back. The Shellfire attacks key locations including the islands belonging to the Defenders of the Wing and the Berserkers. In "Shell Shocked, Part 2" as the Shellfire crisis worsens further, Hiccup chooses to ally with Viggo and end it. As this happens, Ryker mounts his latest offense onto Dragon's Edge. Viggo shows to the riders a way to stop the Shellfire by summoning a Submaripper, the sworn enemy of the Shellfire. The two water titans battle each other eventually leading the Shellfire to free itself from its harness. Ryker is killed when the Submaripper unleashes it whirlpool attack, drawing in his fleet and the fortress he clings onto. However soon after, alliances broke off after Viggo held Astrid hostage, demanding the Dragon Eye in exchange for her safety. Hiccup instead chooses to throw the Dragon Eye into the volcano with Viggo chasing after it presumably killing him. The Dragon Riders believed they are victorious but the war was far from over. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5 In "Something Rotten on Berserker Island", Viggo did survive but receives severe scars after his fall. He works with Krogan who has taken over much of his operations. Together, they hunted down Garffiljorg and his adoptive father. Garff escapes capture but his father didn't. He flew back to the Dragon Riders, thus giving them the knowledge of the new threat. In "Return of Thor Bonecrusher" In "Dawn of Destruction" In "The Wings of War, Part 1", Krogan has used the Death Song to capture Singetails and collecting enough to form his own Dragon Flyers to counter the Dragon Riders. After their first encounter with them, Hiccup and Stoick have a heated discussion with Hiccup wanting to save the captured Singetails who are victims in the war but Stoick is convinced that there is no other option and that they have to attack and protect Berk, even if it means destroying the dragons in the process. In "The Wings of War, Part 2", Hiccup heads back to one of the Singetails' islands in hopes in finding a solution. He found Spitelout who provides his help. After close observations, Hiccup discovers weaknesses with the Singetails. War arrives on Berk and the Berkians engage the enemy. Hiccup and Spitelout return and help their people to repel the enemy with the knowledge they gained. In "Sins of the Past" Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6 In "In Plain Sight", Hiccup manages to uncover Johann's deception after piecing together the tactics deployed by Krogan and Viggo and coincidences that have happened, directly tying back to the merchant himself. Hiccup and Toothless repels him before more damage could be done. The Dragon Riders return to Dragon's Edge with their newly recovered Dragon Eye Lens which they accessed and discover information about the King of Dragons. Now knowing their enemies' true goal, the Dragon Riders intend to find this superior dragon. In "No Bark, All Bite" after being informed about Johann, Stoick orders all food supplied by him to be disposed of. Hiccup meanwhile has his friends find new merchants. The riders did find some that are willing to help until they learn too late that the merchants are working with Johann and Berk was taken over by Krogan. Stoick and Hiccup were away at the time, thus sparing them. The two return to Berk and made a plan to get rid of the invaders. Stoick engages Krogan while Hiccup rallies all of Berk's dragons. Astrid and the Dragon Riders free themselves and easily defeated their captors before heading out to help their leaders. With the tide turned against him, Krogan orders the flyers to retreat, abandoning the traitorous merchants at the mercy of the mad chief of Berk. Stoick forces the merchants to give them all their food and supplies much to his and his son's amusement. In "Chain of Command" In "Loyal Order of Ingerman", Fishlegs learns of a secret about his family. His family were once the Loyal Order of Ingerman who hunted down the Dramillion dragon species to near extinction. Desiring to atone to his family's shame, Fishlegs recruits his fellow riders in saving the species. When they arrive at Dramillion Island, they learn that a group of hunters that honor Fishleg's ancestors' ways in hunting Dramillions and plan to repeat the tradition. The Dragon Riders waste no time in searching for the Dramillions and found a group of these dragons captured by the hunters. With the riders' dragons joining forces with the Dramillions, they free the captives. The Dragon Riders and the Dramillions attack the hunters, destroying most of their hunting tools in the process. With the hunters fled, Fishlegs ends his family's dark history by destroying the statue of his ancestor, marking the end of the order and the liberation of the Dramillions for good. In "Mi Amore Wing" In "Ruff Transition" In "Triple Cross" In "Family Matters", the Dragon Riders discover the whereabouts of Garff's father and in the process, uncover Krogan's plan to breed a new generation of Singetails for his purposes. Due to being outnumbered and outmatched, the Dragon Riders except Fishlegs were forced to retreat into the caves. Fishlegs and Meatlug found a way to save his friends. He lured the Cavern Crasher using one of the Singetail eggs to the caves and made a new tunnel for the riders to escape. Snotlout and Hookfang elect themselves to direct the Cavern Crasher away from the nest. The Dragon Riders use the tunnel to ambush the Dragon Hunters and free the Death Song. The Hunters retreat, knowing they are no match for the freed Death Song. Garff and his father reunite and they and the Singetail mother and her eggs flew to safety. In "Darkest Night" In "Guardians of Vanaheim", the Dragon Hunters attack Vanaheim and nearly kill the Sentinels in order to find another Dragon Eye Lens. The Dragon Riders repel them, securing Vanaheim's secrecy. They manage to revive the Sentinels and in the process, found the lens the Hunters were looking for hidden by the late Oswald. In "King of Dragons, Part 1" after finally uncovering all the lens, the Dragon Riders discover what could be the true identity of the King of Dragons, a Titan Wing Dramillion. The riders head to Dramillion Island to protect the dragon but unfortunately, Johann's army arrived as well thanks to Gruffnut which Tuffnut and Ruffnut immediately learned. Although the Titan Wing Dramillion proved to be a powerful individual and has the support of the entire Dramillion species, it later fell and was captured by Johann. Tuffnut and Ruffnut abandon Gruffnut on Dramillion Island as punishment for his role in the Dramillion's capture. The Dragon Riders lament their loss until they find the King of Dragons abandoned in the sea but severely injured. They took the dragon to the Defenders of the Wing to help it recover. As treatment proceeds, Fishlegs inspects the Dramillion. Fishlegs discusses with the Dragon Riders and Defenders and much to their surprise, he reveals that the Titan Wing Dramillion is not the King of Dragons due to differences in the size and appearance between it and the skeleton they found in Vanaheim. Hiccup and Fishlegs start to question about the Dramillion's significance and deduce that it might be due to this Titan Wing's ability to change fire. A curious Hiccup held the Dragon Eye II besides the Dramillion's flames resulting in them to discover the King of Dragons and its location; Berserker Island. In "King of Dragons, Part 2", the Dragon Riders arrive on time just as the Berserkers fight the Dragon Hunters. Thanks to their island's nature in repelling Dragons, Dagur and Heather took advantage of the confusion it did upon their enemies and had their men fire upon the fleet. Hiccup and the riders took down several of the Dragon Flyers, causing Krogan to fall back Landing on the island, the riders inform their allies that the King of Dragons is here to Dagur's joy and explains that its true ability is to control all dragons which it has used as a defense mechanism to drive away rivals from its home. This doesn't deter Johann as he commands another fleet to reach the island. After the Wingmaidens came to aid the Dragon Riders and the Bersekers, Hiccup and Toothless head to find the King of Dragons while the rest deal with the Dragon Hunters and Dragon Flyers. Meanwhile, Johann and Krogan found the King of Dragons, revealed to be the legendary Tidal Class dragon, the Bewilderbeast. After the dragon escaped and killed most of their men, the two searches another way to it. Hiccup arrives at a chamber after getting separated from Toothless. As if fate brought him here, he finds a single egg laid by the Bewilderbeast. The Dragon Rider proceeds to protect it after Johann and Krogan discover him. Now two battles take place with Hiccup held his own against his enemies while the Dragon Riders continue to stop the fleet. Toothless reaches to his rider but the latter orders him to find Krogan who has left with the Bewilderbeast egg. Before Johann could finish Hiccup off, the egg's mother returns and freezes the evil man in ice, killing him. Toothless confronts Krogan and defeats him. The tide of the battle turns in favor for the Dragon Riders as the Bewilderbeast roars a distress call for dragons all across the Barbaric Archipelago to defend her home. This includes Garffiljorg, the New Protector, Thornado and even the Screaming Death. Garff leads the dragon forces, disarming the Dragon Flyers and decimating most of the hunters' ships. With the army severely weakened, the Dragon Riders and their allies march back once more and ensure this battle is their final one. The newly recovered Titan Wing Dramillion returns and liberates Krogan's Singetail allowing the remaining Singetails to turn against the Dragon Flyers. Hiccup and Toothless reunite with their friends and present to them the egg of the King of Dragons. Although Krogan has disappeared but with Johann dead and the Dragon Hunters' fleet completely wiped out, the Dragon Hunter War has ended. Hiccup, the Dragon Riders and their allies have won. Aftermath After the war ended, Hiccup entrusts the Bewilderbeast egg to the Wingmaidens. The women travel to an unnamed island and left the egg on a rocky mound having heard of a mysterious vigilante who helps the Dragons. Much time has passed, the vigilante arrives to take the egg and places it under her protection. Meanwhile, the surviving Dragon Flyers drag Krogan to face their leader, Drago Bludvist. Drago demands to know if his subordinate has the King of Dragons but the latter reluctantly admits his failure. For that, Krogan was executed but Drago is still determined to find another Bewilderbeast. With his home finally safe, Dagur decides to have his wedding with Mala. After Shattermaster presents the rings, the two betrothed with one another. The Berserkers, Defenders of the Wing and the Dragon Riders watch proudly at the couple. At Berk, Stoick finally recovers and continues his duties as chief. Although, he has plans to pass his leadership as chief to his son. Heading back to Dragon's Edge, the Dragon Riders begin to gather their belongings. Having ended the threat and having grown and battle-hardened from this experience, it was now time to return home. Hiccup has Toothless destroy the Dragon Eye and Dragon Eye II deeming the items too dangerous to exist as long as evil men are out there who will abuse their power. The group flies off into the sunset with Hiccup smilingly look at the island one last time. Site Navigation Category:Wars Category:Events Category:Events on Berk